


Six days

by HarleyQuinnForTheWin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinnForTheWin/pseuds/HarleyQuinnForTheWin
Summary: Daryl Dixon has a problem, a big problem. He finds himself having feelings for Hilltops very own Lil' Ninja and has no idea how to woo him. I mean, he has only one talent. Hunting.





	1. The Idea.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All fans of this adorable Pair.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+fans+of+this+adorable+Pair.).



Daryl was used to waking up early, even before the world went to Hell in a hand-basket. Before, it was his Daddy, yelling and looking for something or someone to beat, usually Daryl, to let out whatever anger had built up in the man whilst he had passed out from drink. After, when it was just Merle and himself it was the fear of waking up being nibbled on by some undead Son-of-a-bitch. It took meeting his real family, real in love if not blood, for him to wake up early wanting to protect others and not just himself. Now, in Hilltop he woke up early for a completely different reason, to get the best seat, usually the front steps of Barrington, to see something he favoured over any Sunrise. Paul 'Jesus' Rovia. 

Daryl was an expert at hiding behind his hair, made it easy for him to look without notice. Which given how often he stared at Paul was a relief. He would surely have scared the other man to death with the way his eyes followed practically every move the younger man made. Every morning Paul left his trailer, loose white shirt blowing in whatever breeze there was that day with his hair hanging loose around his face before reaching up and pulling it back into a top knot with a band he kept around his right wrist. It made Daryl's fingers twitch. He often imagined what would happen if he ever walked up behind Paul and take the band from him and tie up that long, thick hair himself. Sure it would be messy, and probably knot up something terrible but Daryl was almost crazy with the want of feeling the man's hair between his own fingers it would be soft and silky and probably smell like trees with the amount of time the scout spent in the woods. So lost in this particular daydream of his he didn't noticed the object of his secret desires approach. 

"Hey, Daryl. Good morning." Paul said, Smiling in that annoying, beautiful way that made Daryl want to punch him in his stupid, perfect mouth...Or, you know, kiss him. Maybe both. 

Daryl grunted...Quickly averting his hair hidden eyes and focusing on his suddenly fascinating boots. 

" How's it going this morning?" Paul inquired.

Daryl grunted. 

"That good, huh? Paul asked, mirth filled voice making Daryl's breath catch in his throat. 

Still, he managed a grunt. 

"Glad to see you talkative as ever, huh?" Paul, giggled. The Bastard actually giggled and slapped his hand down on Daryl's shoulder.   
Daryl turn startled eye's towards the scout at the sudden contact, mumbled something completely ineligible, stood up and hurried away... For about ten feet before realising he left his crossbow on the steps, where the scout was now sitting. God damn his life. He turned round and to his mortification saw said scout grinning like a loon while holding out the crossbow ready for Daryl to come back to collect. Which he did, red faced and downcast eyes. 

 

 

Daryl walked to the gates calling out to those on watch to open up. He ready for a hunt, wanting to let out some frustration and mentally kicking his own ass for turning into a freaking teenager around the Little Ninja.

Faced off against walkers, big guys with Guns or Cowardly Little ass-holes that hid away in fancy houses while being 'in charge' Daryl held his own more so than most. But up against a certain pretty guy with long grabbable hair and a beard he was a mess. He had often entertained the idea of letting Paul know how he felt but that's as far as it went. Even in his own head the words sounded ridiculous. Even more ridiculous to Daryl was the very idea of the scout even slightly returning said feelings. That's what they were, feelings, Daryl had long ago stopped fooling himself into thinking he just thought Paul was hot, which, yeah, he was, Daryl realised he had real true honest to crap feelings for the younger man. But the thought of the level headed, friendly, clean, well-spoken, well-liked, open and honest self named Son of God wanting to be with him. A dirty, uneducated, ill-mannered, redneck that had most people turning the other way made Daryl cringe with embarrassment. 

 

I mean seriously Daryl thought, what could a guy like him offer someone like Paul. Not conversation, that's for sure. Paul was probably used to sweet words and deep conversations about Philosophy and debates over past politics. Daryl snorted, he doubted those things even mattered anymore. The only good he was for was Hunting...  
Daryl thought. It was true. He was good at hunting. He was great at it. He provided well for his family. That is the kind of things that mattered now. Maybe if he showed Paul how good a provider he was, showed how he would make sure Paul would never go hungry Paul would see him as someone other than some dirty redneck. With that thought stuck firmly in his head, Daryl set out in search for Paul's first gift.


	2. The follow through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when Daryl get's an idea in his head he is like a dog with a bone. Also, he is kinda clueless in the romance department.

Daryl had woken up extra early, it was still dark when he crept up to Paul's trailer and left the gutted Squirrel and it's skin on the steps leading up to the mans home amd waited on his usual step at Barrington. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little nervous. It had taken him no time at all to find a Squirrel, he had taken it down quickly with an arrow to the eye, it had taken him a little longer though to find one he thought was good enough to gift Paul with. He had taken extra care to skin and clean it, thinking that Paul would also like the skin to maybe make into gloves or a new hat once it got colder.

Daryl's breath hitched in his throat as the door opened and Paul, ready to step out, hair lose around his neck, smile on his face, ready to face the day, stopped...Dead in his tracks, foot hovering over the first step, staring at the Caracas of a Squirrel, mouth open in surprise. Daryl, let his nerves get to him and got up and quickly walked to the other side of Barrington. Out of view, smile barely contained on his face. He was right. Paul was surprised. Food was sacred and he had given him a feast. He didn't need to see the mans reaction to know he would be pleased and wondering who would have done such a thoughtful thing. Daryl though, hadn't finished. He was determined to make sure Paul knew this wasn't a one time thing. That he would always keep him well fed. So he went to prepare to head out again, hoping this time he would find something else other than Squirrel. He didn't want Paul to get bored. 

The second day started off the same, pretty much, except Daryl started off by hiding behind Barrington house, peeping around the corner, he thought it would be too suspicious if he kept running off every time Paul found one of his gifts, if he were to be found out the game would be over and his worth wouldn't be fully proven. 

Daryl held his breath as, like the day before Paul exited his home, loose hair ready to be pulled back. Darly's lips quirked up into a smile as he saw Paul notice today's offering. Possum. He quickly hid from view trying to, honest to God, not giggle as he saw Paul's head snap up and eyes scan the area hoping to catch the person leaving meat and pelts on his doorstep.  
At first it started off as him trying to impress the younger man with his hunting skills but now he just knew the scout was enjoying this little game as much as he was and he was wondering how long it would take the scout to figure out who was behind it all.

 

The third day had Paul slowly poking his head out of his trailer to immediatly slam it shut again when he found a skinned snake on his doorstep. Daryl had figured the guy had never had snake before and figured this would be one of the many of firsts he could have with the guy. He didn't understand why Paul had slammed shut the door but he figured, as in the wild, sometimes the wooed mate would play hard to get. Daryl was more then happy at the stakes being raised and was excited to raise to the challenge. He really hoped but doubted, he could find a Deer and get it to Paul's trailer unnoticed. He remembered once he got an Owl. If he managed something like that again he just knew Paul would be putty in his hands. 

 

The fourth day yielded no Deer sadly and no Owls but it did bring a couple of decent sized Rabbits, same as all the others, skinned and cleaned. Still mostly hidden behind Barrington Daryl waited for Paul to emerge from his trailer but was surprised when not One head but two poked out. Paul's followed by Maggie. He watched as he saw Paul wildly gestured to the creatures as Maggie stood there dumbfounded, staring at the rabbits and pelts in utter confusion. He couldn't believe it. Paul was so happy with Daryl's gifts he was showing them off to his friends. Not just friends but Maggie, arguably Paul's best friend . Daryl felt pride swell in his chest. He was finally doing something right. If he kept this up by the end of the week Paul would except him and they could be together. He would be someone Paul deserves. So caught up in his little daydream he never noticed Maggie staring directly at him. A curious and hopeful look on her face. 

 

The fifth day there was a sizeable Bass that Daryl damn near drowned trying to fish outta the water. He knew Paul liked fish and that sucker would make not only some decent Fish steaks but plenty of Stew too. Seeing as Daryl knew how Paul had been showing off his gifts Paul would see that Daryl would be able to feed not only him but his friends too if he so wished. He was a little annoyed though to see Paul not emerge from his own trailer but rather from Maggie's. Looking tired and dishevelled in a way Daryl had never seen him, his shirt was buttoned wrong, his hair was a mess and his posture seemed hunched. Daryl's annoyance turned to concern. Maggie was pregnant, maybe she had a bad night and needed her friend. Daryl was happy Paul could be there for her he just did not like seeing the Little Ninja looking so tired and out of sorts. Hell, Paul damn near jumped out of his skin when Tara walked behind him slapping his shoulder in greeting. His reaction to the Bass though was puzzling. Taking one look at the dead fish, cold dead eyes and gaping mouth, the scout shook his head, backed up and ran back into Maggie's trailer, slamming the door and closing the drapes. Confused and yeah, a little hurt Daryl turned his back and started walking to the gates not noticing Maggie looking out at him from a crack she had made in the drapes.


	3. Oh. Daryl...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl really is clueless. Maggie is not.

Daryl was sitting behind one of the unused trailers cleaning his latest gift. He had somehow found an Armadillo. That's where Maggie found him.

Daryl looked up, startled that anyone had found his secret hiding place. 

"Hey." Maggie said, voice soft and falsely hesitant. 

 

"Hey" Daryl replied. "You, okay?, The Little one okay?" Daryl asked gesturing awkwardly to her stomach. 

"Sure...why ask?" She replied.

"Well, I saw Paul coming out of your trailer...He looked tired. Figured you had a bad night and he was helping you." Daryl mumbled. Trying not to make his concern for Paul to obvious. 

Maggie though, she could see right through his bull. She sighed. 

"Oh, well. Paul wasn't there for me. I was more there for him." She looked over at Daryl who was now looking directly at her. Eyes unblinking.

"He thinks someone is threatening him. He is a little freaked out and hasn't been sleeping properly." Maggie said mock sadly. Trying not to give anything away. 

Daryl was on instant alert. Someone was threatening Paul. He would find them. He would find them and they would be so very freaking sorry. 

Maggie trying not to laugh at Daryl's change in posture, he went from being hunched into himself to basically a mountain Gorilla on high alert.

"Someone threatened Paul!" He all but growled. 

Maggie nodded. " For a few days now." she said looking sad. " He isn't sure what to do about it, he has no clue to who or why. I don't think they're playing around either." 

"Why what have they been doing?" Daryl asked. Already mentally picturing all the ways he would make the low life pay. 

"Real proper old school Mafia stuff, you know. Leaving dead animals on his front steps...."

Daryl's heart stopped...He was sure of it. 

"Not just dead, but SKINNED...And they leave the skin...right there!!!" Maggie exclaimed.  
"Paul is convinced someone is giving him a warning...Poor guy is freaked out." 

"What!?. No...no, no" Daryl, was panicking. How could Paul have got it so wrong. So very wrong. 

Maggie looked at him, feigning confusion.

"Daryl? What's the matter?" 

"It wasn't meant to..I didn't..I don't... No!" Daryl was spiralling.

 

Maggie took pity on her friend. She had kinda figured what was going on when Paul had shown her the first critter and she had seen Daryl hiding and watching. Knowing how socially awkward the sweet redneck was she had guessed it was just an idea gone bad. Daryl couldn't be malicious if he tried. Plus she had seen him looking at the scout through his hair. He wasn't as stealthy at it as he thought. 

"Oh, Daryl..." She began. Hoping not to scare the big lug off. "Why are you leaving dead animals outside Paul's trailer?" 

Daryl shrugged and muttered something Maggie couldn't understand. She glared at him, eyebrow raised and lips pursed. 

Daryl sighed. Throwing his latest kill into the dirt a few feet away "I just wanted him to think I was good for something. You know? Like, I could provide for him. Make sure he was alright and not hungry and was warm. Didn't want him thinking I was worthless..." Daryl said miserably. 

Maggie smiled at him like he was an especially cute puppy.

"That was you flirting?' She cooed. 

"Well...It was only gonna be a one off." Daryl tried to explain looking shy. " But then I thought it would be nice if he thought he had a secret admirer, let him know someone was thinking of him." He said, thoroughly embarrassed. 

He looked up angrily when Maggie full out belly laughed...and laughed and laughed. Daryl was about to get up and storm of when to his utter horror her laughter turned in to wracking sobs... 

"Thats...*SOB* so...*SOB* sweet...*SOB* it's just so..very *SOB* very *SOB* Sweet....You're *SOB* so sweet *SOB SOB CHOKE*" 

"Okay." Daryl said, scared to death. the hell was he meant to do. He hated being around people crying and Maggie was damn near hysterical. He hoped nobody heard and thought he was trying to kill her. 

"God damn!" Maggie suddenly yelled,no longer crying...Scaring Daryl yet again. "I hate being pregnant..." 

Daryl just stared at her like she was going to puke pea soup or something. She seemed to have calm down. Or Daryl thought at least. Maggie started crying again..

"What now?" Daryl was hesitant to ask.

Maggie looked him dead in the eye.

"I have to pee..." She sobbed some more, slowly standing up, with Daryl's help before walking slowly away. 

Left alone Daryl's mortification and self loathing hit hard. What was he thinking. Of course what ever he did would freak out the younger guy. I mean, dead animals...That would freak anyone out. God he felt Pathetic. He couldn't believe the pride he had felt in doing something that had scared someone else out of their home and into the home of friends. Paul really did deserve better. And he...was defiantly not better. 

One the sixth day Daryl was not found on the steps of Barrington, he was behind the unused trailer, kicking at the dirt and dust that was there. He hated feeling sorry for himself but he felt like crap. He was even thinking of returning to Alexandria or maybe even The Kingdom. Carol was there and she always made him feel better. 

So caught up in his pity party he never heard someone approach until a shadow fell over him. 

"I don't want to talk, Maggie." He grouched. 

"Well, I am not Maggie."

Daryl's head snapped up. There was the object of his current misery. Paul 'Jesus' Rovia. Sunlight hitting him just right, highlighting the gold in his hair and green in his eyes. Daryl thought at this moment how unfair life really was. Who had he been kidding. Even if he had proven himself a good provider, if his plan had worked, Paul would have still rejected him. 

"May I sit down" Paul asked, sitting anyway not waiting for an answer. 

"So...Maggie spoke to me." Paul said. Watching Daryl's face go from sullen to mortified in a split second.

"They were gifts?" He asked, Smiling. 

Daryl nodded. The guy knew now, may as well tell him. 

"Didn't want you to be hungry or cold." He shrugged. 

Paul smiled. " Could have just asked me out." 

Daryl shrunk in on himself even more, not wanting to admit to being scared of being laughed at. 

Paul sighed. " Daryl, look at me." Daryl didn't move. "Please." Paul added and damned if Daryl could refuse that. 

Daryl lifted his head up to look the scout in the eyes. Paul smiled softly before reaching up to cup Daryl's cheek lightly before leaning in slowly for a kiss.


End file.
